1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sockets, and especially to a power charging socket for charging a storage battery of an electronic device directly.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technology, most of portable electronic devices, such as smart mobile phones, digital cameras, portable chargers and Global Position Systems (GPS) have brought great convenience to people's daily life, and becomes more and more popular with consumers. When the electronic devices require battery charging, chargers corresponding to the electronic devices are generally required to insert into a standard power socket, and then the electronic devices are connected with the chargers. However, when the consumers go out, it is necessary for the consumers to carry on the chargers for battery charging of the electronic devices, due to the storage capacity of batteries embedded in the electronic devices cannot maintain the use of the electronic devices for a long time. As a result, when the consumers go out, the consumers are generally required to carry on the chargers for battery charging of the electronic devices, which results inconvenience for the consumers.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.